


Séli ou comment on ne renie jamais ses origines

by pingou



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: BIOGRAPHIE!, Gen, Les chefs de clan, Non ce récit n'a rien d'autobiographique, Séli Rules!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingou/pseuds/pingou
Summary: Dame Séli, en tant que princesse picte, va à la réunion des chefs de clans et participe à la beuverie.Soit dit en passant, elle tient mieux l'alcool que Léodagan et lui ça lui scie les nerfs de voir ça devant la moitié du monde connu.Sans compter que Goustan se fout de sa poire, pour changer.(Avec Yvain qui chouine en fond parce que les disputes d'ivrognes, il est trop saoulé, gavage quoi… c'est le réveil au milieu de ses 12 heures de sommeil.)





	Séli ou comment on ne renie jamais ses origines

Dame Séli n'a pas l'intention de l'avouer à qui que ce soit — il ferait beau voir, tiens ! — mais quand ce lourdaud de Prince de Carmélide l'a enlevé à sa tribu picte, elle ne s'est pas vraiment plainte.

De toute façon, le mariage, elle fallait bien qu'elle y passe un jour, alors autant que ce soit avec un type plutôt réglo qu'elle n'a pas trop de mal à gérer en coulisses. Et puis si on oublie son caractère et son obsession pour la guerre et les exécutions de pécores, c'était plutôt un bon parti le Léodagan: Fils de Goustan Le Cruel, intransigeant, plutôt doué pour s'en mettre plein les fouilles, avec du répondant et à la fin de la journée, assez de jugeote pour la traiter en partenaire plus qu'en potiche uniquement bonne à pondre sa marmaille.

Il faut avouer qu'après vingt ou trente ans de mariage à se coltiner la gestion de la Carmélide, la bande de boulets qui leur sert de famille, même l'intendance de Kaamelott (et c'est pas une balade bucolique!) Dame Séli a fait ses preuves. Le moindre gugusse qui en doute se prendrait une binette dans la cuisse en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire!

Mais c'est comme pour tout, il y'a des exceptions : après s'être bagarrée avec Arthur, Léodagan et même cette petite nature de Bohort pour l'organisation de la réunion des chefs de clans, Séli, en tant que représentante d'une tribu picte,a bien le droit de se lâcher un peu. Quitte à oublier son statut social pour aller retrouver ses racines entre les cruches à bière et les outres de vin !

Léodagan a déclaré forfait après que le quatrième peigne-cul d'irlandais ait roulé sous la table sous les huées des tarés Burgondes, Orcaniens et Calédoniens — on pourrait pas le penser en observant Calogrenant, mais c'est des joyeux drilles ses calédoniens, même si le whisky cogne un peu fort.

En tout cas, son lâcheur de mari a choisi de lever le pied après ça (réunion de la table ronde à la première heure qu'il a dit, comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire en temps normal…). Si vous voulez son avis, il ne veut pas reconnaître qu'elle tient mieux l'alcool que lui et que lui ça lui scie les nerfs de voir ça devant la moitié du monde connu. Du coup il se la joue sérieux pour pas perdre la face, sans compter que Goustan (pourquoi il est là le beau-père déjà?) se fout de sa poire, pour changer:

“Rah mais pas du tout père, faut arrêter ! Et puis c'est pas une gonzesse, celle-là, c'est un chef de clan picte. Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir, non? C'est pas du sang qui coule dans ses veines, c'est du rouquin, qu'est-ce que j'y peux?”

“Mais ça ne vous dérange pas trop que votre femme soit debout sur un tonneau à mener la danse?”

“C'est traditionnel les chansons à boire, et puis cet abruti de Burgonde est tellement content à chanter à propos de ses oiseaux petits, qu'il m'a déjà payé l'équivalent de quatre catapultes!”

“Mais les Burgondes, c'est pas un peuple à cheval? Que-ce qu'ils vont faire avec une catapulte ces cons-là?”

“Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Du moment que le pèze rentre dans les caisses je suis pas trop regardant!”

À partir de là, Séli a perdu le fil de la conversation, un connard de viking a balancé sa machette contre le tonneau sur lequel elle était montée, coupant nette sa ritournelle au mois de mai (ceux qui sont nés au mois de mai, debout, debout, debout. Prenez votre verre à la main, et buvez-le jusqu'à la fin…) et tous les natifs de juin et des autres mois de l'année ce sont mis à gueuler en même temps et à vouloir refaire le portrait à ce chef viking.

Ça a un peu dégénéré mais on lui a trouvé un autre tonneau pendant que le viking était à quatre pattes en train de chercher ses dents. À ce moment-là, ils ont aperçu Yvain qui chouinait dans le fond parce que les disputes d'ivrognes, il est trop saoulé, gavage quoi… c'est le réveil au milieu de ses 12 heures de sommeil. Faut dire, pour le coup il a peut-être pas tort le gamin, sa chambre est juste au-dessus !

“Arrêtez un peu de nous péter les noix et allez squatter le plumard de Gauvain!”

“Pardon?! Vous voulez dire que mon héritier donne dans le mignonnet d'Orcanie?!”

“Mais non, il a douze ans d'âge mental, et l'autre traine savates n'est pas bien mieux. Il va débarquer dans sa chambre et au mieux ils vont se tresser les cheveux en rigolant comme des fillettes…”

“Faudrait quand même penser à le marier celui-là.”

“La dernière fois que vous m'avez dit un truc comme ça, je nous ai ramené une picte et trente ans et deux chiards plus tard, vous ralez de la voir prendre les choses en main. Croyez-moi on a bien le temps de s'encombrer d'une gonzesse supplémentaire. Déjà avec mon gendre c'est compliqué, je vais pas me rajouter une pièce rapportée dont personne ne veut!”

“Faudrait déjà s'assurer qu'elle ait une bonne descente !”


End file.
